Secret love, not so secret lust
by BBQ
Summary: Just the love in Hogwarts, including affairs, secrecy and lies. Harry&Ginny going downhill, Ginnys bad side. Will Harry find love in a certain someone else? chapter 2 now added!
1. love sucks

"_What am I doing"?_ Thought Harry_ "I'm in love with Ginny. I can't be thinking about her best friend, and mine, like this." _

"You ok Harry?" Ginny questioned

"_Oh my god, she knows. SHE KNOWS I FANCY HER. No. she can't... be cool."_

"Yeah. Fine. Never been better." Harry replied, talking a lot faster than usual.

"It's just; you haven't really spoken to me much recently…" Ginny said as she glided through the crimson Gryffindor common room towards the fire where he was sitting.

"_She looks quite pretty… I guess."_

Harry looked down at his parchment, realised what was on there and threw it into the fire before Ginny had a chance to see it.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled "I'm just busy with school work and … stuff"

"Hmm, ok then. See you at dinner" Disappointed, Ginny went up to the girls' dormitory.

Harry looked into the fire and watched the parchment, scribbled on with the name "Hermione" over and over again, burn until it disappeared.

"_What am I doing? I'm in a 2 year relationship with Ginny, I can't be in love with Hermione… it just can't happen."_

It was dinner. Down in the Great Hall, Harry was sitting opposite Hermione. He couldn't stop himself from staring at her. During the last few weeks, Harry had realised just how beautiful Hermione was. He often found himself laughing at her jokes, asking her for help on things he didn't need help on, and doing extra homework… just to spend time with her in the library.

"_She looks amazing with her hair up. Her eyes, they're so intense… like swimming pools I just want to dive in. and her lips! Oh how inviting they are, I need to kiss them. Feel how they feel, touching mine. I wonder what would happen if I just leant in and kissed her. She might enjoy it. Oh I can smell her from here, Cinnamon. She smells so good…"_

Harry was lost in his own thoughts.

"HARRY?" Ron barked.

"Uh? What?"

"You're daydreaming mate. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, fine" Harry replied, not even looking at Ron. He finished his pumpkin juice and left the Great Hall.

Harry had found it quite hard to concentrate recently. So he decided to use while Hermione wasn't around to attempt to do some school work.

"_If x 2y+13 and 14y -22 32 what is x?"_

Just as Harry was getting a breakthrough, Hermione came in crying.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad you're here" She sobbed, falling into Harry's arms.

"What's happened!" Harry said, amazed at the light, soft, girl who he had such strong feelings for, in his arms.

"Draco Malfoy… he… he… he…" crying so hard, Hermione found it hard to get her words out "He completely ruined my project which I had worked on for MONTHS and now I'm going to fail. I'll be a failure for the rest of my life. I'll never become an auror. I'll never amount up to anything…"

"Calm down, calm down. It's one project; it won't make you fail the rest of your life. I'm going to go have a few words with Malfoy. You ok?" Harry said with a slight hint of anger in his voice. Hermione looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears, she smiled, nodded and walked up to her dormitory.

Harry charged toward the Slytherin common room, thoughts racing through his mind.

"_How dare he hurt her? I'm going to kill him. He'll regret the day he hurt the girl I love. I love? I'm in love with her. Oh god. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM"_

"Let me in! I need to speak to Malfoy!" Harry said urgently to the painting of a night which was guarding the Slytherin common room.

"No one gets in without a password, besides you're not even Slytherin."

Harry was just about to start shouting at the picture when he heard a familiar voice in coming from the broom cupboard behind him.

"Oh Draco, you're such a good kisser." Said the voice

Harry knew the voice, and without thinking yanked the door open.

"Draco? GINNY!"


	2. ginny's bad side

Harry stared.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed

Harry continued to stare, too shocked to do anything else.

"It was an accident." Ginny said nervously. "He pulled me in, made me kiss him. I love you!"

Harry wasn't buying it.

"_She's lying. I heard her say what a good kisser he was. She was making out with him! I'm so angry. I hate her. I hate him. I hate everyone… no I don't. I love Hermione!"_

He ran. He ran as fast as he could. At first he wasn't sure where he was running but then he realised what he should do.

"Hermione?" Harry shouted. He burst into the library, disturbing a number of fellow students attempting to study. "Hermione!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a corner of the room, hidden by a bookshelf.

"Harry? What the hell are you doing? This is the library."

"Hermione, Ginny cheated on me." Harry said excitedly "I found her in the broom cupboard with Malfoy!"

"Oh Harry that's awful!" Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck in sympathy. "But… why do you sound cheerful?"

"_This is it. I'm going to do it."_

Harry leaned in and did what he had wanted to do for months. He cupped his hands around Hermione's face, pulled her in towards him and kissed her gently on the lips. When he felt her kissing him back and leaning into him, he opened his mouth. Soon they were full on making out.

They spent the next few hours sitting in that corner of the library; chatting, holding hands, cuddling, making fun of old people in books, enjoying each other's company. This is what Harry had dreamed about for a long time.

He was just reaching in to kiss her again and Ginny burst in the door.

"HARRY!" She burst in, the way Harry had a while ago "Harry I am so sorry. You know I love you? You know how much you mean to me. Please forgive me. Our relationship is too strong to break up just because I fancied someone else for a little while. This has made me realise how much I love and appreciate you. Harry, I never want to lose you"

"_Oh… my… god… She's right. I can't break up with her just because I have a crush on Hermione. 2 years! 2 years I've been with her I can't just stop. Oh god I'm confused"_

"I'm going to bed." Harry said then left the library.

The two girls were left, looking at each other.

Ginny thought for a moment. Then looked around to check no one was looking, pulled out her wand, and aimed it at Hermione.

"I don't want you being with Harry alone again" Ginny said angrily "He is my boyfriend and I don't care however much I screwed up, If you take him away from me I swear I will kill you."

Hermione was in shock.


End file.
